Cuento gaymente hetero
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred era un valiente caballero dispuesto a desafiar a quien se le ponga en frente para conseguir el Facebook de Alice, pero nunca pensó encontrarse con un lindo y gay dragón llamado Arthur Kirkland. USxFem!UK y USxUK.


Esto es muy raro y crack, yaoi y hetero, no se preocupen, todos acaban felices :D

**Pareja:** AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra- y algo de AlfredxArthur.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Dragones homosexuales.

En el castillo más alto dijeron, no habría ningún puto dragón dijeron.

Alfred F. Jones iba tras su amada, con espada en alto, con sonrisa brillante de todo buen caballero, con armadura, con heroico cabello que se mecía al viento como en una sesión fotográfica, era valiente y salvaba gatitos de los árboles, estaba totalmente calificado para salvar a su princesa, Alice, la hermosa Alice, pero claro, el camino no era tan fácil como esperaba.

–¡Atrás, intruso, soy el dragón Arthur Kirkland y no te dejaré pasar por aquí! –alzaba la voz un cejón de ojos verdes.

El americano lo miró con suavidad, no… no parecía tan dragón, sólo tenía una cola, unas botas de escamas de dragón, unas adorables alas y un casco como de la cabeza de un dragón.

–No, no eres un dragón. Sólo un mal cosplay…–

–¡Que sí soy un dragón, bastardo! –alzó la voz tomando vuelo con las alas que tenía sobre la espalda. –¿A qué has venido?

–¡A pedirle el Facebook a Alice, se fue sin dármelo! –gritó heroicamente alzando su fiel espada ante el dragón, quien hizo un ademan de miedo ante el pedazo de metal.

Suspiró un poco, levantando sus manos en gesto de paz mientras iba hacia el americano, éste se remueve velozmente pero el dragón se arroja hacia él en un gesto un tanto sugerente.

–Yo te puedo dar más que eso valiente guerrero, deja a esa vieja estirada, un facebook no es nada comparado con lo que puedo darte para apretar a tu heroico amiguito entre tus piernas...–

–Yo-You! s-stop!–decía al ver como ese dragón refregaba su culo contra la entrepierna estadounidense tirando su cola para arriba.

El americano se sonrojaba al sentir el trasero tan suave y delicioso de ese ser maligno arriba de su entrepierna, frunció la boca con placer mientras el dragón se removía peligroso.

–Se que quieres follarme valiente guerrero, tendremos dragoncitos...–

–¡S-sal criatura del mal, sólo tratas de tentarme!–se lo sacó de encima con heroica fuerza.

Ahora sabía porque el nombre de esa torre era "la torre de la eterna gaydad". Ese dragón no escupía fuego ni mataba a sus víctimas, sino que los sacaba del armario o los convertía en admiradores de culos por toda su vida, terrible, Alfred se hizo de voluntad mental, tenía que llegar hetero hasta donde yacía su hermosa princesa.

–Te harás gay, ya lo verás...–

Susurraba diabólicamente el dragón. Y en el camino, sufrió los peores infiernos tentadores que jamás había pasado, Arthur le bailaba en un caño que nadie sabe de donde consiguió, también tuvo que pasar por la colina hecha de doujinshis R-18 USxUK totalmente HARD.

Pero se mantuvo firme, un héroe no se rinde, un caballero salvará a la princesa sin follar ni toquetear al dragón en el camino, aunque las manos ya le temblaban de deseo por hacerlo, lo que sentían por el ser mitológico inglés era deseo, pero lo que sentía por su hermosa princesa era verdadero amor.

–Vete... ¡vete con la vieja bruja Jones, luego sabrás el trasero que te perdiste!–

–¡Escuché eso maldito dragón!–alza la voz su princesa, dándole ánimos de continuar a Jones, escala un poco más hasta llegar al final de la torre.

–¡Alice!–exclamó con alegría.

–Por ese gay dragón no invito amigos a la casa... en fin Alfred...–espetó la muchacha con seriedad. –¿Sigues siendo hetero?–

–Bisexual...–aceptó, todo por ese maldito dragón.

–Bueno, al menos no quedaste entero gay...–sonrió suavemente. –Como recompensa, te daré algo que a nadie le he dado...–

El americano se sonrojó ¿su virginidad?

¡Mierda, puto dragón, lo dejó hasta mal pensado!

–Mi... ¡twitter! –

Finalizó por fin, y Alfred, el valiente héroe no se volvió gay y vivió una vida mandándole mensajes comprometedores en dos redes sociales a la princesa hasta que ella aceptara casarse por Facebook y tener una vida hermosa cuidando mascotas virtuales en la internet.

En tanto... el gay dragón.

–Joder, puto Jones, el muy bastardo era lindo...–gruñía el dragón algo triste.

Cuando en eso.

–¡Oh! ¡un dragón como yo!–alza la voz un ser dorado que parecía que hacia un Cosplay raro de esas bestias mitológicas también –Me llamo Alfred Drago Jones, me aburrí de proteger la torre de la princesa travesti Francis, nadie viene excepto un canadiense... ¿qué me dices dragón de lindos ojos verdes? ¿nos vamos a tomar unos tragos?–

El dragón inglés pestañeó, era un dragón casi igual al valiente caballero que había venido hace un tiempo donde Alice, se levantó frunciendo las cejas mientras se acomodaba un poco su casco mirando seriamente a ese macho para aceptar su invitación, quien sabe, quizás ese masculino y sensual dragón fuera el indicado, el futuro padre de sus bebes.

**N.A:** Espero que les gustara, lo iba a hacer más largo pero me dio flojera, los dos tuvieron un final feliz, aunque Alfred terminó bisexual, Alice cambiará eso claro. Y espero que Dragón!Alfred embarace a Dragón!Arthur y tengan muchos bebés ;w;. Me retiro para terminar de una vez por todas el capi de Padrino Mágico :3


End file.
